The present invention relates generally to a snow vehicle, and more particularly to a two-tracked snow vehicle.
Still more specifically, the present invention relates to a snow vehicle having two runners and operating on gravity, i.e. a vehicle of the sled type.
Snow vehicles of this type are already known, having two runners which are directly mounted on the body of the vehicle so that they can turn relative to the same about a transverse axis in order to accommodate themselves to any unevenness of the track. The axis is provided with radially and axially acting slide bearings at its ends and the carrier of the respective runner is connected with the hub of the bearing. The runner itself is in turn connected to the carrier. The vertically acting forces resulting during operation of the vehicle are directly transmitted to the hub of the bearings and from there to the axis, i.e. the shaft defining the axis. It is a disadvantage of this construction that the carrier forms with the runner, due to the fixed connection with the same via the screws or the like, an essentially rigid assembly which can yield elastically only to an at most insignificant extent in vertical and horizontal direction.
Two further proposals were made in German Published Application No. DE-OS 2 407 190 and in German Allowed Application No. DE-AS 2 044 433; however, neither of these proposals is entirely satisfactory in terms of construction and of the performance of the vehicle.